Naruto of the Homunculus
by Trace Carter
Summary: Naruto finds a new power in the Forbidden scroll. How will the ninja world survive when Naruto has the powers of the Homunculus?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the ****Homunculus**

**Naruto finds something interesting in the forbidden scroll instead of the Shadow Clone jutsu and his life as a ninja is changed forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Naruto had just failed his Graduation Exam again, but one of his teachers, Mizuki, had offered him a lifeline: steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower and learn a single technique from it. This is how Naruto ended up sitting in a secluded part of the forest going through the Forbidden Scroll.

"Damnit!" yelled Naruto, "Why are all the jutsu in here so hard to use?"

As he went through the scroll he came across a strange sealing pattern.

"What's this? A seal?" wondered Naruto, placing his hands on the design and channeling chakra into it.

Suddenly the seal glowed bright blue and energy began to arc from the seal, engulfing him.

xXsceneXx

The Third Hokage saw the flash of light from his office.

"Naruto, I hope you are ok…"

xXsceneXx

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a white expanse with a set of large stone doors in front of him.

"Where am I?" he said looking around.

"**Well, I haven't seen someone like you in a while,**" said a voice, "**so what brings you?**"

Naruto turned and saw a figure that looked like a white silhouette with a grinning mouth.

"Who are you," asked Naruto, "and where am I?"

"**Who am I?**" the being said, "**Who am I? I guess you could call me the world. Or you could call me God. I am all and I am one, I am the Truth.**"

"So, Truth," said Naruto, "why am I here?"

"**Well, you activated the human transmutation circle,**" said Truth, "**so you've been brought here for the equivalent exchange. So kid, what are you going to trade?**"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Naruto, "I just wanted to learn a technique from this scroll so I could become a ninja and become Hokage so people would respect me."

Truth smiled, "**I like you kid, so here's the deal: I will give you the powers you need to become the greatest ninja this world's ever seen…in exchange for your chakra and the fox in your gut.**"

"Fox," said Naruto, "what are you talking about?"

Truth frowned, "**I see nobody's told you about the Kyuubi.**"

"What about it?" asked Naruto, "The Fourth Hokage killed it, right?"

"…**Naruto, the Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi. He sealed it in a newborn child, his son.**"

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto in horror.

"**Naruto, the Kyuubi is sealed in you,**" said Truth.

"So that's why they hate me," said Naruto darkly, "that bastard made me into a demon!"

"**ENOUGH!**" yelled Truth, shutting up Naruto, "**Your father sealed the Kyuubi within you because he could not place the burden on another person's child if he couldn't do so himself. Also, you are no demon. In fact you are a hero to the village for containing the beast that could destroy them all if released.**"

"You think I'm a hero?" asked Naruto as tears fell from his eyes, "Th-thank you Truth."

"**No problem Naruto,**" said Truth with its usual grin, "**so do you agree with the exchange?**"

"So what kind of powers are you going to give me?" asked Naruto.

"**First of all you would have the power to use Alchemy and the knowledge to properly transmute objects by clapping your hands. Second of all you will be given a philosopher's stone as a core, giving you the ability to heal from any wound as long as the stone is intact. In addition, I will give you the powers of seven powerful beings known as Homunculus. The first power will be the ability to control your shadow to form blades to cut through and bind objects. The second power will be the power to shapeshift your body into different forms or weapons. The third power will be the ability to form an ultimate shield around your body by manipulating the carbon in your skin. The fourth power will be the ability to extend your fingers like an ultimate spear. The fifth power will be extreme strength and durability along with the ability to move extremely fast in straight lines. The sixth power will be an ultimate eye that will allow you to find the flaws in your opponents fighting style along with great prowess with a blade. The final skill will be an enhanced sense of smell that can track people by sent alone. Are we in agreement?**"

Naruto nodded, "Let's do this."

Truth smiled and the stone gates behind him opened revealing a large eye. Soon black arms shot at Naruto. The arms went into his body through the seal on his stomach and emerged holding a bound Kyuubi and a mass of blue chakra. A final arm thrust a red stone into Naruto's body before he was pulled into the gate.

xXsceneXx

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back in the forest with Iruka standing over him.

"Iruka-sensei, you found me," said Naruto, "I was only able to study one thing in the scroll."

"Naruto," said Iruka sternly, "why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll? You could be executed for that."

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "But Mizuki-sensei told me that if I could steal the scroll and learn a technique before I was found, I would graduate."

Now Iruka was confused. Why would Mizuki say that unless…

"Naruto GET DOWN!" yelled Iruka as he heard a whirring and shielded him with his body.

A barrage of kunai embedded themselves into Iruka's back. Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki standing on the branch of a tree with two large shuriken on his back.

"Nice job finding him," said Mizuki, "now give me the scroll, Naruto."

"Naruto," yelled Iruka, "don't give him the scroll even if you die!"

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"The scroll contains forbidden ninjutsu!" yelled Iruka, "Mizuki's a traitor and he lied to you to get the scroll!"

"I'll tell you who's been lying," laughed Mizuki.

"Stop!" yelled Iruka, "It's forbidden!"

"Naruto, do you know of the Kyuubi attack?" asked Mizuki, ignoring Iruka.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "the Fourth Hokage saved the leaf village by defeating the Kyuubi and sealing in a newborn child."

"So you know who the child is?" asked Mizuki, a little rattled that Naruto knew all this.

"Yeah, it's me," said Naruto, "where are you going with this?"

"Then you know that you're the demon!" yelled Mizuki, "You're the Kyuubi!"

"Is that all?" asked Naruto.

"Wh-what?" stammered Mizuki in surprise. He had thought that the brat was unaware of this, but this revelation had barely fazed him.

"The Kyuubi is old news," said Naruto, "and I'm not a demon."

"Shut up you freak!" yelled Mizuki, hurling a large shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto get out of the way!" yelled Iruka

Naruto simply stood his ground and swatted the shuriken aside when it got close enough.

"What?" exclaimed Mizuki in shock.

Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal that his skin had turned dark grey and his fingers had become sharp claws.

"What are you?" asked Mizuki in horror.

Naruto clapped his hands.

"I'm the future Hokage of the leaf village!" he yelled before slamming his hands into the ground, causing stone fists to rise up and start slamming Mizuki.

When the beating was over, Mizuki lay there black and blue and beaten to a pulp. Iruka was shocked by what just happened. Naruto, an academy failure, had just beaten Mizuki, a Chunin, and not just that, but he used abilities that had never been seen before.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Iruka, "hey Naruto, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Naruto did so and felt his goggles be removed and be replaced with something else.

"You can open your eyes," said Iruka.

Naruto did so and saw Iruka holding his goggles. He looked and saw that Iruka's forehead was bare. Naruto then felt his own forehead and felt a metal shinobi headband in place of his goggles.

"Congratulations Naruto," said Iruka with a smile, "you graduate."

Naruto gained a large smile that kept growing, "AWESOME!"

"We have to meet with the Hokage about this," said Iruka, "but afterwards we're going to Ichiraku's for all you can eat ramen, my treat."

"YAHOO!" yelled Naruto.

xXsceneXx

When Iruka and Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office, they were ushered inside by two Anbu guards and the Hokage activated silencing seals around the office.

"Naruto, can you explain to me what happened with Mizuki?" said the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, "I'll need the whole story."

Naruto nodded and told him about what happened with the scroll and Truth.

"So in exchange for the Kyuubi and your chakra, you gained new abilities and defeated a chunin while still an academy student?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yup," said Naruto.

"I'm going to have to bring this up with the counsel," said Hiruzen, "they will probably want Naruto to surrender all knowledge of his abilities."

"Lord Hokage," said Iruka, "what if you make it a clan secret?"

"That would be perfect," said Hiruzen, "but Naruto isn't part of any clan."

"Um, Old man," said Naruto, "I know who my father is."

"What?" exclaimed Hiruzen, "How did you find out?"

"Truth told me when he gave me my powers," said Naruto.

"That changes things," said Hiruzen, "I believe we could give you your father's compound to live in and resurrect the Namikaze clan."

"Thanks Old man," said Naruto.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow morning," said Hiruzen.

"Thank you lord Hokage," said Iruka.

**That's a wrap. Please read and review, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of the ****Homunculus**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto.**

**Note: This will be a Good-Sasuke fic with minor Counsel-bashing. So Team 7 won't split up. This will also be a NarutoXHinataXharem story. Also Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto will be a bit OOC just so they will be better people.**

Naruto woke up early and headed to the Hokage's office. When he got there he was taken to the council chambers where he met Iruka outside.

"Are you ready Naruto?" asked Iruka.

Naruto nodded and Iruka led him into the room to stand in front of the council.

xXsceneXx

Hiruzen was getting a headache from dealing with the civilian council's daily antics. He had just vetoed a law that would allow the civilians to legally raise the prices in their stores when Naruto shops there. He was looking forward to seeing their faces when he revealed his surprise to them.

"What is the next order of business?" asked Koharu.

"I believe the next order of business is the revival of an old clan," said Hiruzen.

"Which clan would that be?" asked Homura.

"The Namikaze clan," said Hiruzen with a smirk.

"That's impossible," said Danzo, "the Namikaze clan died with the fourth Hokage."

"That's where you're wrong," said Hiruzen, "the Namikaze clan lives on in the Fourth's son."

"And who is this son?" asked Mebuki Haruno.

Just then, Iruka led Naruto into the room.

"Lord Hokage," exclaimed a shop owner named Kaitou, "what is that demon-spawn doing here?"

The man soon found himself with an ANBU holding kunai to his throat.

"If you value your life, you will not mention that again," said the Hokage darkly before calling off the ANBU.

"So why is this…child…becoming the leader of the Namikaze clan?" asked Danzo.

"Not only is Naruto the sole heir to the Namikaze clan, he is also the owner of numerous new Kekkei Genkai." said Hiruzen

"What?" exclaimed Homura in surprise.

"Perhaps the boy can give us a demonstration?" said Danzo.

Naruto nodded and Hiruzen called two ANBU carrying bundles to come forward. The ninjas put the bundles down to reveal a collection of adamantine shards, Diamonds, steel, and fabric. Naruto clapped his hands and placed them over the collection of objects. There was a flash of blue light and when it faded, two katanas were sitting on the cloth that the materials had been wrapped in.

"So you have the ability to create weapons out of raw elements?" asked Danzo.

"I can create almost anything if I have the necessary items," said Naruto as he strapped the katanas to his back.

"So what else can you do?" asked Mebuki.

"I can spot weaknesses and flaws in an enemy's technique, shapeshift, heal from any injury, track opponents by sent alone, I have super strength and speed, I can control my shadow similar to the Nara clan and create an ultimate shield around my body and an ultimate spear from my fingers." said Naruto.

"Interesting," said Danzo, "I believe the boy has the rights to become his own clan, but I motion that he be put under the Clan Restoration Act."

"That will be acceptable," said Hiruzen, "but Naruto will not be forced into an arranged marriage without his consent."

"Agreed," said Danzo.

"Also," said the Hokage, "all of Naruto's abilities will be clan secret techniques that will only be taught to other members of his clan."

"Fine," said Danzo as many of the Civilians scowled.

"As clan head, Naruto will be allowed to sit as a part of the shinobi council as well," said Hiruzen. This caused the civilians to object loudly.

"What about the Uchiha?" yelled one of the civilians, "Why not give him a seat on the council?"

"The Demon doesn't deserve to sit on the council!" yelled another civilian.

"SILENCE!" yelled the Hokage, shutting everyone up, "Sasuke Uchiha is not the leader of his clan because, missing-nin or not, Itachi Uchiha is the next in line to lead the Uchiha clan."

"Lord Hokage," said Iruka, "Naruto needs to return to the academy to be assigned his Jonin sensei."

"Of course," said Hiruzen.

Iruka bowed and led Naruto out of the Council Chambers and into the academy classroom where the other Genin students were waiting.

"Alright everyone," said Iruka after Naruto went to his seat, "I'm going to announce the names of your teammates and Jonin sensei."

Iruka pulled out a list while the students calmed down, "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Hinata was a bit disappointed that she wasn't put on the same team as Naruto but was grateful to have Kurenai as her sensei.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka.

Naruto smiled when he found out he would be on Sakura's team. She had been one of the few children who would hang out with him and her parents were among the few adults that didn't join in on the 'celebration' of his birthday. He always thought of her as the sister he always wanted. He frowned a bit when he heard he heard he would also be with Sasuke though.

Iruka finished reading the team listings and the Genin teams went to have lunch and socialize before they met their sensei.

Naruto walked up to Sakura, "Sakura, do you want to have lunch together?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure Naruto."

They then got their things and headed to the roof to eat. Naruto brought a heated bowl of Ichraku miso ramen and Sakura brought some rice-balls, fried egg, and cooked eel.

"So how are things with you?" asked Naruto.

"Things are fine," said Sakura.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Well, there's this guy I like," said Sakura.

"Sasuke?" said Naruto.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Sakura.

"Well, everyone does seem to idolize him," said Naruto.

"Well, yeah," said Sakura with a blush, "it's just that I don't want to seem like another fangirl and I really like him."

"Maybe you should just be yourself and get to know him," said Naruto.

"I think I will," said Sakura, "so how's your social life?"

"The usual," sighed Naruto, "nobody likes a person like me."

"Don't put yourself down like that," Sakura told Naruto, whacking him over the head, "there are plenty of people that like you for who you are interested in being your friends."

"Like who?" said Naruto.

"Well, that shy girl from the Hyuga clan seems to like you," teased Sakura.

"Oh you mean Hinata?" said Naruto, "Hmmm, maybe I should ask her out later."

"Go for it," said Sakura, "now we should get back to meet our sensei."

Naruto nodded and put away his finished ramen.

xXsceneXx

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the roof of the Academy. Sasuke was already there and nodded at them when he saw them arrive. The group looked around, but they didn't see their sensei anywhere. Suddenly a man with spiky silver hair with a mask over his mouth, wearing the typical Jonin outfit with his headband covering his right eye, appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late," said Kakashi, "I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto groaned at his new sensei's antics.

"Let's begin with some introductions," said Kakashi, "I'd like to know your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first so we know what you expect?" asked Sakura.

"Alright," said Kakashi, "my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like some things and dislike some things. My dreams are none of your business and I have a few hobbies."

'All we found out is his name,' groaned Naruto mentally.

"Alright Blondie, you're up," said Kakashi.

Naruto sighed, "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like Ramen, people who take the time to learn about me before judging me, and gardening. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and people who judge me before learning what I'm like. My dream is to become the strongest Hokage."

'Namikaze?' thought Kakashi in surprise, 'This is sensei's son?'

"Alright then," said Kakashi, "miss pink, you're up."

Sakura scowled at the nickname and stood up, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like people who don't judge based on appearances and genjutsu. I dislike obnoxious people. My hobbies are cooking and painting. My dream is to be a great konoichi."

"I see," said Kakashi, "grumpy boy, you're turn."

Sasuke looked up, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike fangirls. I don't have a dream because it's an ambition. I will revive my clan and kill a certain man."

"Well, you all seem very interesting," said Kakashi, "so, meet up tomorrow in training

ground 7 and don't eat anything before coming or you'll throw up."

"Sensei," said Sakura, "what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you will undergo one final test to become genin," said Kakashi, "a test with a fail rate of 66%. Also, if you don't pass, you're going back to the academy. Good luck."

With those words he vanished in a puff of smoke.

xXsceneXx

The next day, a hungry Team 7 met up at the training ground. After an hour Kakashi arrived with an alarm clock and three lunches.

"Good you're here," said Kakashi, "now for the test."

He motioned to the two bells on his belt.

"The goal is to take these from my belt before noon. If one of you gets a bell, one of you will pass and you will get lunch. Since there are only two bells, one of you will go back to the academy regardless, so come at me with the intent to kill. BEGIN!"

Sakura and Sasuke jumped off into the trees, leaving Naruto alone.

"So why haven't you run off?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I'm going to get those bells," said Naruto, before charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out a book and dodged an axe kick from Naruto, his eye widening when he saw the crater the kick made. Naruto looked at him and Kakashi was shocked when he saw that Naruto's left eye's iris and pupil had been replaced by a symbol that resembled a snake eating its own tail. Naruto then clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground, causing a dust cloud to rise up around them. When it cleared Kakashi was standing alone and without any bells on his belt.

'He's good,' thought Kakashi.

xXsceneXx

Sasuke was sitting in the tree as Kakashi passed below him. Sasuke smirked and leapt down, throwing a kunai at Kakashi. When the Kunai hit, Kakashi turned into a log and a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's foot.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." said Kakashi as his head emerged and he pulled Sasuke into the ground up to his neck.

xXsceneXx

Naruto walked up to Sasuke after Kakashi left.

"Yo," said Naruto before clapping his hands and slamming them into the ground, causing the ground to Spit sasuke out.

"Naruto, how did you do that, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm here to give you this," said Naruto, tossing a bell to his teammate.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"You're my team," said Naruto, "besides, I waited years to graduate, I can wait longer."

"Thanks," said Sasuke.

xXsceneXx

Sakura was hiding within a genjutsu when Naruto walked up to her.

"Hi Sakura," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Sakura, dropping the genjutsu, "how did you find me?"

"I can track people like an Inuzuka," said Naruto, "I followed the sent of your shampoo."

Sakura blushed a bit, "Anyway, what do you need?"

Naruto tossed her the remaining bell, surprising her so much that she almost dropped it.

"Why are you giving me this?" asked Sakura.

"Because you're my friend," said Naruto, "and you deserve to pass."

"What about you?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about it," said Naruto, "I'll be fine."

In the distance the sound of an alarm clock ringing was heard and they headed back.

xXsceneXx

Team 7 gathered in the clearing where Kakashi was waiting.

"So, who here has managed to obtain a bell?" he asked.

To his surprise, it was Sakura and Sasuke that held up the bells.

"So how did you get those?" he asked them.

"Naruto," they answered at the same time.

"I see," said Kakashi, "well then I know who will be sent back to the academy."

"Wait," said Sakura, "let Naruto pass, I'll go back to the academy."

"No," said Sasuke, "I'll go back. You don't have to fail."

"I've decided," said Kakashi sternly, shutting them up, "you all, pass."

"What?" was their collective response.

"This test was to see if you could function as a team," said Kakashi, "Naruto proved it by giving the bells to you, knowing that doing so would cause him to fail. When the rest of you volunteered to let the others pass while you failed, you also passed. Congratulations, we are now Team 7."


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto of the Homunculus**

**Thank you to all those who Followed, Favorited, and/or reviewed. It's because of people like you that I continue to write these stories. I need some advice though. Now that Naruto has lost his chakra, will he eventually be made Hokage, or should he gain a new goal?**

**Here's a poll for you guys that will determine how the series progresses**

**Should Sasuke and Sakura learn alchemy by going through the gate to receive a gate of truth?**

**Sasuke:**

**Sakura:**

**Both:**

**Neither:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Darn.**

"Target has been sighted," said Sakura.

"Is everyone in position?" said Kakashi.

"Yes," said his students.

"Then move out!"

Sakura and Sasuke sped through the trees and chased after their target. Soon their prey jumped into the clearing. Naruto then clapped his hands and caused a stone cage to rise up around their target.

"Capture complete," said Naruto.

"Confirm ribbon on ear," said Kakashi.

"Confirmed," said Sasuke, "this is the one."

"Mission complete then," said Kakashi, "congratulations, that was probably the fastest capture of Tora in village history."

Team 7 sighed as they looked at the fuming cat within the cage Naruto created.

xXsceneXx

After returning Tora to the Damiyo's wife, Team 7 went to the mission room to receive their pay for the mission.

"Congratulations Team 7," said Iruka, "here's the pay for your mission."

"Iruka-sensei," said Naruto, "I get that all these jobs are important to the village, but when can we go on some real missions?"

"Naruto," said Hiruzen, "these missions are important for developing teamwork."

"I don't care old man," said Naruto, "I want a real mission!"

"SHOW SOME RESPECT!" yelled Iruka.

"It's alright," said Hiruzen, "I believe you are ready for a C rank mission. Iruka, send in their client in."

An old man carrying a sake bottle was brought into the room. He was obviously not completely sober and he scowled when he saw the Genin.

"Are these brats supposed to be my escorts?" grumbled the man, "All I see is a blond brat, a pink haired girl with no muscles, and a grouchy boy with a duck-butt hairdo."

Naruto and his teammates scowled at that.

"My team is more than capable," said Kakashi, "and I would like if you refrain from insulting my students."

"Fine," huffed the man, "my name is Tazuna and I'm a humble bridge builder who needs escort to the Village Hidden in the Waves and protection from bandits along the way."

"We will be happy to escort you," said Kakashi.

xXsceneXx

Team 7 soon found itself heading out of the village with Tazuna en route to the Wave. Things were peaceful and the bandits they were supposed to watch out for had yet to appear. As they were walking through the forest, Naruto picked up a strange smell as they passed by a puddle of water.

Naruto stopped and sniffed the air again. He was sure now that he was smelling the sent of blood and steel from the puddle. Quick as a flash, he unsheathed one of his swords and stabbed the puddle. When the sword was pulled out, the puddle changed into a very angry mist ninja with a stab wound in his arm.

"Damn brat," scowled the ninja while his companion jumped down from a tree.

"Team, protect Tazuna," said Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got into defensive positions around Tazuna and the mist ninja attacked. The ninja shot bladed chains out of metal gauntlets and quickly wrapped them around Kakashi. The ninja pulled on the chain and Kakashi was shredded.

A cold look appeared on Naruto's face and activated his ultimate eye.

"Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna," said Naruto, "these guys are mine."

Naruto charged at the ninja and his fingers extended into long, sharp claws. The ninja swung the metal claws on their gauntlets at Naruto, but he swung his new claws and easily cut the steel gauntlets to pieces. Naruto's claws then extended quickly and impaled the two ninja through the head.

Retracting his claws and turning his hands back to normal Naruto turned to see his teammates with their jaws on the ground from his display.

"Well now," said Kakashi as he walked up, "you're full of surprises Naruto,"

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought you were killed?" said Sakura in surprise.

Naruto shook his head, "He used a substitution to switch out and hide in the trees,"

"How did you know?" asked Kakashi.

"I noticed that your smell changed when the ninja 'killed' you," said Naruto, "it changed from flesh and blood to wood."

"You could smell that?" said Sasuke raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I have a sense of smell that can rival an Inuzuka," said Naruto.

"What was the technique that you used against those mist ninja?" asked Kakashi, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"It's a secret ability that only I can use," said Naruto, "I call it my ultamite spear."

"What other abilities do you have?" asked Sakura.

"That's a clan secret," said Naruto.

"Clan?" said Sasuke in confusion.

"Naruto here is the head of the Namikaze clan," said Kakashi.

"Looks like you really are the number one unexpected knucklehead ninja," seased Sakura.

"I think it's time we had a talk with our client," said Kakashi, turning to Tazuna who's jaw was sitting on the ground in shock, "Mr. Tazuna, can you please explain to us why we were attacked by two chunin level missing-nin?"

Tazuna picked his jaw off the ground and sighed, "My country is in some financial dificulties. We've fallen under the rule of a corrupt man by the name of Gato."

"I've heard of him," said Kakashi, "he's the buisnessman in charge of the Gato shipping company."

Tazuna nodded, "Gato has seized our shipping lanes and placed us under his thumb. I was assigned to build a bridge to connect our country with the Land of Fire, freeing us from Gato's trade monopoly."

"I see," said Kakashi, "so why didn't you register this as a B or A rank mission?"

Tazuna sighed, "Our country doesn't have the finances necessary to pay for a mission of that rank. If you want to quit and go back to the village because of this, I won't stop you."

Kakashi turned to his team, "So what do you think?"

"Dangerous or not, we have a duty to complete this mission," said Naruto, "I'm staying."

"I'm with Naruto on this one," said Sakura, "we have to help him."

"It would look bad if we just left," said Sasuke, "so I'm staying too."

"Well then Tazuna," said Kakashi, "it looks like we'll be sticking around, but please don't lie to us anymore."

"Agreed," said Tazuna."

xXsceneXx

Team seven was walking through the forest towards the boat that would take them to Wave country. Suddenly Kakashi stopped the group.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna hit the deck as a massive sword that resembled a giant cleaver flew at them. Naruto didn't dodge though he drew his swords and deflected the blade into a tree with a few quick strokes.

"Not bad kid," said a gruff voice.

Naruto turned and saw a man wearing black pants and a black tank top with arm warmers and a mask covering his mouth.

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist," said Kakashi, "I assume you were sent by Gato."

"Yeah," said Zabuza, "but before I kill the old man, I'd like to test my blade against the brat who had the skill to deflect my sword."

"Not gonna happen," said Sakura before Kakashi stopped her, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura," said Kakashi, "this is a challenge from one fighter to another. If Naruto does not accept, it will be a grave insult."

"Don't worry," said Naruto, "I'll be fine."

"I wouldn't count on that, brat," said Zabuza as he pulled his sword out of the tree and held it in a battle stance.

Naruto held his blades in a stance of his own and charged at Zabuza. Zabuza swung his massive blade, but it was blocked by one of Naruto's swords and he had to bring it back to block a combination of fast slashes and thrusts from the smaller genin. Zabuza growled. Naruto was young but he moved with the grace and skill of a master with years of experience. Naruto's blades were delivering a fluid barrage of attacks that forced Zabuza to maintain a defensive position. Zabuza also noticed that Naruto's left eye had become the a symbol resembling a snake eating its own tail.

Naruto's teammates and sensei were shocked at how he was able to fight a Jonin level ninja and force his opponent into a defensive position.

"When did Naruto get so good?" said Sasuke.

"He's fighting better than he has in all the time that I've known him," said Sakura in awe.

"Naruto is fighting on par with a high Jonin or low ANBU level ninja in terms of Kenjutsu skill," said Kakashi, "but I've never seen a fighting style like this before."

Naruto soon disarmed Zabuza with a few quick but powerful strokes and made an X shaped slash in his chest.

"Damn brat," said Zabuza.

"It's time to end this," said Naruto raising his blades.

Suddenly two needles flew at Zabuza and pierced his neck, causing him to fall to the ground. Naruto felt Zabuza's neck and found no pulse, so he sheathed his swords. Soon a young ninja wearing the mask and garb of a mist Hunter-nin jumped down from a tree.

"Thank you for subduing him," said the ninja, "I have been tracking this one for a while."

"It was no trouble," said Kakashi.

"I'll be taking the body now," said the ninja before leaving with Zabuza's body.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "why did that ninja take Zabuza's body?"

"It's the job of hunter ninja to track down missing-nin and dispose of their bodies so the village secrets won't be stolen," said Kakashi, "for example, if I left the village, the hunter-nin would be sent to make sure none of my techniques fell into the wrong hands."

"I see," said Sakura.

"Well, let's keep going," said Kakashi.

**That's it for this chapter. Please post your answers to the poll in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto of the Homunculus**

**I'm back everyone! The poll is still going strong.**

**Sasuke: 0**

**Sakura: 0**

**Both: 4**

**Neither: 4**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Darn.**

After taking a boat to the Land of Waves, Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's house where they met Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and Inari, Tazuna's grandson. While Tsunami was thrilled that they were here to free them from Gato, but Inari was far from that.

"So you've come to fight Gato?" said Inari, "What's the use, you'll just die."

"What'd you say?" exclaimed Naruto.

"All you heroes are the same," scoffed Inari, "you all live great lives and know nothing about pain and suffering and you always die."

"Inari!" scolded Tsunami.

"So brat, you think you know all about pain and suffering?" said Naruto in a dark voice, "Tell me, have you ever been tortured and hunted like a fox every birthday of your life?! Have you had to search the trash for food until a kind old man offered me food at his shop? You see you know nothing about true pain!"

With those words, Naruto stormed out of the house.

"N-no way," said Inari in a trembling voice, "he was lying about all that, right?"

"I'm sad to say that it's all true," said Kakashi, "Naruto has had the misfortune of being the bearer of a burden that causes the village to hate him and think of him as a demon or monster. He had to fight to survive and endured the scorn and punishments of the villagers. So you see, Naruto knows more than anyone about pain and suffering."

This caused Tazuna and his family to stare at the door that naruto just exited from.

"That boy," said Tazuna.

xXsceneXx

Naruto found himself in a clearing full of flowers. Smiling he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. After a while, Naruto picked up the sent of someone entering the clearing. Opening his eyes, he saw a feminine figure colecting herbs and plants.

"Hello there," said the figure upon noticing Naruto, "you know if you sleep outdoors you could catch a cold."

"Thanks," said Naruto, "so what are you doing here?"

"I am collecting healing herbs for someone precious to me," said the person, "do you have anyone precious to you?"

"I guess you could say that," said Naruto.

"That's good," said the figure, "a person is truly strong when they are protecting those who are precious to them."

"I hope your friend heals, miss hunter I'd like a rematch," said Naruto casualy.

"Wh-what are you talking about," said the figure nervously.

"I know you are the Hunter-nin that we faced earlier from your scent," said Naruto, "I can also smell Zabuza's scent on you so I know he's alive."

The Hunter-nin pulled out some senbon, "What do you want?"

"I have no intention of fighting at this moment," said Naruto, "but I will fight you if you force me too, though I hope we can be alies."

"You are an interesting one," said the hunter, "I will bring this message to my master. We will meet again."

"I'll look forward to it," said Naruto.

"Oh, and I'm a guy," said the Hunter-nin.

Chuckling at Naruto's gobsmaked expression, the Hunter-nin walked off.

xXsceneXx

The next day, Kakashi brought the team to an open field.

"Today we are going to go over some chakra control exersizes," said Kakashi, "so you're job is to climb these trees."

"How will climbing trees help our chakra control?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi then walked toward a tree. Placing one foot on the trunk, he proceeded to walk straight up the tree without using his hands.

"By channeling chakra to your feet, you can stick to objects, but it has to be a precise ammount or the technique won't work," said Kakashi.

Kakashi then handed out kunai to the team, "Use these to mark your progress."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded and began to try and run up the trees, but Naruto walked over to Kakashi instead.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, the thing is," said Naruto, "you know the unique powers that I have?"

"Yes, what about them?" said Kakashi as Sakura and Sasuke walked up to listen to the conversation too.

"The abilities came at a price," said Naruto, "in exchange for my special abilities, I lost my chakra reserves and any hope of ever using chakra."

The others were shocked at this.

"But how did you do all those things?" asked Sakura.

"It's a long story," said Naruto.

"We have time," said Kakashi.

"Well, it begins on the night of the day that we had the academy graduation exams," said Naruto, "I was tricked by Mizuki into stealing the forbbiden scroll under the impression that if I learned one technique from the scroll, I would graduate from the academy."

"Why did you believe him?" asked Sasuke.

"I was desperate," said Naruto, "anyway, I found a strange sealing array, or what I thought was a sealing array, and when I pushed chakra into it and was pulled into a white void where I met a being who called himself Truth. Truth offered me the powers that I now possess in exchange for my chakra and the Nine Tailed fox."

"The Nine Tailed Fox?" said Sasuke, "What does it have to do with anything?"

"The fox wasn't killed by the Fourth Hokage," said Naruto grimly, "it was sealed into a newborn child. Me."

"That's why the villagers treated you like that," said Sakura in shock, "Naruto, I had no idea."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "so that's the story. I bet you guys hate me now."

"Why would we hate you?" asked Sasuke, "You didn't want to have the fox sealed within you. Nor are you some demon because of that."

"That's right," said Sakura, "I've known you long enough to know that you're no monster."

"Thanks guys," said Naruto as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"So Naruto, what abilities do you have exactly," asked Sasuke.

"Well, I can extend my fingers and sharpen them to form a sort of Ultimate Spear that can pierce just about anything, I can change my skin into a sort of armor by turning the carbon in my skin to a substance that is as hard a diamond, I also have a powerful sense of smell that can rival an Inuzuka and I can change one of my eyes into an Ultimate Eye that can perceive weaknesses in my opponent. I can also manipulate my shadow similar to a Nara and use it to attack. I also have powerful healing abilities and super strength and speed and powerful kenjutsu skills and I can use Alchemy to transmute objects," explained Naruto, "I use these abilities to make up for my inability to use chakra."

'_That Ultimate Eye sounds a lot like my Sharingan,_' mused Kakashi, "What's this Alchemy that you mentioned?" he asked.

"Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter," said Naruto, "with it I am able to change the form of objects by deconstructing their molecular structure and reconstructing it as something different."

"So you can create any object you want with this power?" said Sakura.

"No," said Naruto, "I have to follow the law of Equivalent Exchange."

"Equivalent Exchange?" said Kakashi, "What's that?"

"It's a Law that all those who practice Alchemy must follow," said Naruto, "something cannot be created from nothing. To create something, I must change or destroy something of equivalent value or the transmutation will rebound back at me and injure me."

"Can you show us some of these abilities?" asked Kakashi/

"Sure," said Naruto, "stand back."

Naruto clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground. There were some arcs of blue energy and some metal spears rose from the ground.

"Amazing," said Kakashi, picking up one of the spears, "I have an idea, Sakura, Sasuke, you two work on the tree climbing exercise and Naruto and I will spar so I can determine his level for training."

The team nodded and began to train.

xXsceneXx

The next day, Team 7 escorted Tazuna to the bridge and stood guard as the workers worked to finish the bridge. Suddenly there was a whirring sound and Zabuza's sword flew at them and embedded itself in a concrete pillar. Immediately, Team 7 moved into defensive positions around Tazuna as Zabuza and his assistant appeared standing on the blade.

"Hey brat," yelled Zabuza to Naruto, "it's time to finish our match!"

**To be Continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto of the Homunculus**

**Should Sasuke and Sakura learn Alchemy.**

**Both: 5**

**Neither: 7**

Zabuza and his partner faced down Team 7.

"Kakashi," said Naruto, "this is going to be my fight."

"Be careful Naruto," said Kakashi, "we'll take his accomplice. Sakura, Sasuke, guard Tazuna with your life. I'm going to fight the hunter-nin over there."

Sakura moved into a defensive position in front of Tazuna while Naruto faced Zabuza and Sasuke and Kakashi rushed at the Hunter-nin.

"Go, Haku!" said Zabuza.

The hunter-nin, now known as Haku, pulled out some senbon and charged at Sasuke and Kakashi. Zabuza then went through some handsigns.

"_Hidden Mist Jutsu!_" said Zabuza.

A thick mist spread over the bridge hiding the two swordsmen.

'_Crap_' thought Kakashi, '_not even my Sharingan can see through this mist. Looks like Zabuza has decided to even the playing field a bit._'

"Let's see how well you do when you can't see," said Zabuza's voice from all around.

Naruto smirked, "I'll do better than you expect."

Naruto then unsheathed his swords just in time to block a swing from Zabuza's giant blade. Zabuza then jumped back into the mist as Naruto swung at him with his other sword.

"If you think that the mist will hide you, then you're mistaken," said Naruto.

"We'll see about that," said Zabuza as Naruto blocked another one of his strikes.

xXsceneXx

Kakashi had to admit, the young man he was fighting was good. Kakashi had just finished that thought, when he was forced to dodge yet another barrage of senbon.

"You're pretty good," said Kakashi.

"I could say the same for you," said Haku, dodging a swing of Kakashi's kunai.

Kakashi went through some hand-signs, "_Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!_"

A large dragon made of water rose up from the ocean and flew at Haku. Haku raised one hand and went through a series of one handed seals.

"_Ice style: Ice Dome!_"

The dragon crashed into the ice dome, but the dome held strong. Haku caused the dome to dissolve and hurled more senbon at Kakashi who dodged and went through some seals.

"_Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!_"

xXsceneXx

Zabuza was in a tight spot. Using his superior sense of smell, he was able to keep up with Zabuza's movements despite not being able to see him, but without his Ultimate Eye he could only keep Zabuza from cutting him, and even that was starting to fail.

'_I don't know if I can keep this up much longer,_' thought Naruto.

"I got you now," said Zabuza, coming out of the mist and swinging his blade down on Naruto's neck only to have it stop when the skin turned black as the blade struck, "what the?"

"That was close," said Naruto, "I had to put up my Ultimate Shield to block that."

Naruto swung his blade at Zabuza, forcing him to dodge, "What are you, brat?" said Zabuza as they clashed again.

xXsceneXx

Sasuke and Sakura watched the battle between Kakashi and Haku in amazement while they listened to the sounds of Naruto and Zabuza locking blades.

"Sasuke," said Sakura.

"...what?" was the response.

"I feel so useless right now," said Sakura, "my teammate and my sensei are fighting two high level missing-nin and we're just standing here."

"At our level, we would only be a hinderance," said Sasuke, "all we can do is trust in our team."

xXsceneXx

"_Ice Style: Ice Spear!_" yelled Haku, hurling a spear of ice at Kakashi.

"_Earth Style: Mud Wall!_" yelled Kakashi, blocking the spear by raising a stone wall.

The two ninjas then rushed at each other and fought, kunai to senbon.

xXsceneXx

"_If I don't do something about this mist, this won't end well,_" thought Naruto.

Dodging another swing of Zabuza's massive sword, Naruto jumped back and sheathed his swords. Clapping his hands, he used alchemy to dispel the mist, "That's better."

Naruto drew his swords again and activated his ultimate eye and charged at Zabuza. With two swings he severed Zabuza's arms from his body. Naruto raised his left sword to finish him off, but as he swung it down he saw a flash of blue and white. Haku had thrown himself, in the path of the blade. The blade cut through Haku's mask and robe, revealing that Haku had been wearing bindings and was very much a girl.

"Haku," said Naruto, "I KNEW YOU WERE A GIRL! But why did you stop me?"

"I'm sorry Naruto," said Haku, "I cannot let you kill Zabuza. He is the one that is precious to me."

"Isn't that sweet," said a greasy voice.

The group turned and saw a short, round man wearing a business suit and sunglasses walk up with a group of armed men following him.

"Gato," Zabuza gasped out.

"Zabuza Momochi," sneered Gato, "you seem pretty pathetic without your arms, I was going to kill you and your partner here so I wouldn't have to pay you, but I think I'll humiliate you first and have some fun with the little girl."

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Naruto.

"Careful brat," said Gato, "you wouldn't want your friends to get hurt."

Two big men came forward carrying Sasuke and Sakura with knives at their throats. Sasuke also had activated his Sharingan but was restrained from using it.

"Now brat," said Gato, "you stay still or your friends will die."

Suddenly the men rushed at Naruto and impaled him with their katanas.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly felt a burning in his Sharingan. As Naruto's body fell to the ground he felt a new power in his eye and black flames engulfed the hand of the men who were holding him and Sakura, causing them to drop them and cry out in pain as the flames burned away their bodies.

"BASTARDS!" yelled Sasuke.

"Get that kid!" yelled Gato causing ten of the men to run at Sasuke.

Before they could reach him, they were impaled by ten long spear like spikes that shot through their chests. Turning, Sasuke saw Naruto standing there with his Ultimate Spear impaling the men, his wounds healing with bursts of red energy.

"Naruto?" said Sakura, "How?"

Naruto walked over to Zabuza, "I don't see why we need to be enemies anymore, your boss obviously stabbed you in the back."

"Brat," gasped Zabuza, "if I wasn't about to die of blood loss I would kill him myself."

Naruto smirked and clapped his hands and placed them on Zabuza's chest. There was a blazing red light and Zabuza's arms regrew and his blood replenished itself.

Zabuza grinned under his mask and picked up his sword, "Thanks."

With that Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Zabuza began to tear through the ranks of Gato's forces with their unique abilities while Haku and Sakura defended Tazuna. Kakashi and Sasuke used their Sharingan to dodge and intercept the enemy attacks, Naruto used his Alchemy and Homunculus abilities to tear through their ranks without a scratch due to his ultimate shield. Zabuza simply cut down his opponents with his sword until he was in front of Gato.

"Wait!" pleaded Gato as Zabuza advanced on him, "I'll pay you double. No, triple! PLEASE!"

Zabuza simply swung his sword and separated the man's head from his body, ending his groveling.

"Looks like we are done here," said Kakashi as he looked over the dead mercenaries.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "hey Zabuza, I know we were fighting, but how about coming to the Hidden Leaf with Haku to become a Leaf Ninja?"

"What are you saying?" exclaimed Sakura, "He tried to kill you."

"I was being paid to," said Zabuza, "now that Gato's dead, I think I'd like that. It would give me a chance to finish our duel."

"We'll have to bring it up with the Hokage, but I think it will be fine," said Kakashi.

"We still have to finish the bridge," said Tazuna.

"No problem," said Naruto, just pile the materials at the edge of the bridge and I'll finish it."

"How?" asked Tazuna?

"You'll see."

xXsceneXx

The group stepped back as Naruto walked up to the pile of building material stacked at the end of the bridge. Naruto clapped his hands and there was a flash of blue light. When the light faded, the materials were gone and the bridge was complete.

"Amazing," said Tazuna, "you ninja have saved us."

There was a great cheer and they turned to see that Inari had rallied the villagers and they had arrived to see the end of the fight and the completion of the bridge.

xXsceneXx

"Take care now," said Kakashi as the group turned to leave.

"Come back and visit, big brother Naruto," said Inari.

When the Ninja were gone Tazuna turned to the villagers, "A bridge this great needs a name."

"How about The Great Naruto Bridge," said Inari, "to honor the Hero of Wave!"

The suggestion was met with cheers and The Great Naruto Bridge was named.

**The poll will be up until the Chunin Exams Arc so send in reviews to vote before then.**


End file.
